May I Marry Your Daughter
by Boo2020
Summary: As Trucy grows up, Phoenix knows someday he may have to deal with someone asking him for her hand in marriage. He never expects it will be Athena. Written for the kink meme.


Trucy is only ten years old the first time Phoenix realizes that she will leave him someday to start a family of her own; that someday some man might come to him to ask permission to marry his daughter. She's coming out of the school when Phoenix sees her, talking to a boy he recognizes from her class. They're laughing and smiling and Phoenix can see the way the boy blushes when Trucy nudges him playfully.

When she sees Phoenix she waves goodbye to the boy and runs to him and when he asks her about the boy she says he's just a friend, and Phoenix feels relieved.

She's fourteen when she has her first date with a boy from her high school. He picks her up at the apartment and introduces himself to Phoenix, being as polite as humanly possible. When Trucy runs upstairs to get her purse Phoenix wants to scare him, to tell him he'd better not dare hurt his daughter or else, but he doesn't. That would only embarrass her, and this is all a part of growing up after all. Besides, he knows Trucy is responsible. Instead he shakes the boy's hand and tells him to have her home by nine. Still, while she's gone he worries. His little girl is growing up too fast.

When Trucy gets home that night he asks her how it went. She just shrugs and tells him it was fine. Then she comes and sits down on the couch beside him and asks what he's watching. When she falls asleep there with her head on his shoulder, Phoenix again feels relieved. She's growing up fast, but she's still his little girl.

Trucy is sixteen when she sits him down one night, saying she has to tell him something important. There's a look on her face that he finds all too familiar, it's what she looks like when she's about to tell him something she thinks he won't approve of; it's the expression she wears when she thinks he'll be mad at her.

When she takes a deep breath and finally blurts out the words "I'm gay", Phoenix finds he isn't actually that surprised. Over the years Trucy's dates with boys had dwindled, and she never talks about crushes. He thought maybe she was just too shy to talk to her dad about such things, but then he would see her with her female friends and wonder…

She's staring at him, biting her lip and waiting for a response. He gets up and moves around the table to gather her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for telling me," he says. "This doesn't change anything though. I love you no matter what, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Trucy hugs him back, holding him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

Knowing that she's gay doesn't stop Phoenix from worrying, though. A girl can hurt her just as much as a boy can.

Trucy is eighteen when Phoenix first notices the lingering touches and the soft smiles that happen between her and Athena when they think he's not looking, and at home he has to listen to Trucy gush about how smart Athena is, and how funny she is, and how pretty. She tries to pass off these comments as simple admiration for her friend, but Phoenix knows there's more to it than that.

She's nineteen when she finally admits to him that she and Athena are dating. He's known for some time already but it's nice to finally hear her say it. He tells her he approves, after all if he can trust anyone with his daughter he thinks it's Athena. That's not to say Trucy won't end up with her heart broken, they're still young after all, but for now she's happy, so he's happy too.

When Trucy is twenty-one she and Athena finally make the decision to move in together. Phoenix misses her at home for the first few months, but he sees her at the office often enough that it's not too hard on him, and he can see how happy she is. He still worries about her, but not nearly as often as he used to.

Trucy is twenty-four when Phoenix gets a surprise visit from Athena at work during a week she's taken off for vacation. Trucy isn't with her, and Athena looks nervous as she approaches him at his desk.

She clears her throat. "Um, Boss?"

"What's up, Athena?" he asks her, sitting back in his chair and gesturing for her to sit. "Why'd you come in today? I would've thought you'd be enjoying your vacation with Truce."

Athena smiles as she takes a seat across from him. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something, but I needed to do it when Trucy wasn't here. She's relaxing at home with the dogs and thinks I just went to the store to grab dinner."

Phoenix raises an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. He's never known Athena or Trucy to keep secrets from each other. "What is it?"

Athena fidgets for a moment, wringing her hands in her lap. "I... Mr. Wright... I want to marry your daughter!" she blurts it out quickly, clenching her fists at her sides as she practically yells it at him.

Phoenix can't help the grin that spreads across his face. He knew this day would come eventually. "So what are you telling me for?" he says. "You should probably tell her."

Athena blinks at him. "You mean... you approve?"

He laughs a bit. "Of course, Athena. Whether or not I approve doesn't really matter anyway, the decision is Trucy's. But I do appreciate you telling me." He sits back and sighs. "I used to get nervous when I thought about Trucy growing up and leaving to start a family of her own. But I'm not nervous anymore. I know how much you two love each other, so I couldn't be more happy to have you as part of the family," he says, turning back to her with a smile.

Athena grins and gets back to her feet. "Thank you so much, Mr. Wright. I'm so excited! I already have a ring and everything."

Phoenix stands up and walks around the desk holding out a hand, intent on shaking hers. Athena glances at his hand but instead she steps in for a hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Phoenix pats her on the back and hears her speak. "Thank you again, Mr. Wright."

He shakes his head as he lets her go. "I should be the one thanking you, Athena."

She takes a step away from him and looks up questioningly. "What for?"

He simply smiles at her. "For making Trucy so happy all these years."

"It's really been my pleasure," she says.

"You should go now," he says, glancing down at his watch, "before she wonders where you are. And don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Athena beams at him. "So should I start calling you 'dad'?"

He laughs and waves her off. "'Mr. Wright' is still fine."

She grins as she waves goodbye, stepping out of the office and closing the door behind her. Phoenix sits back down in his chair, and he feels relieved, but this time it's because he knows Trucy has found someone worthy of her love.

There's no need for him to worry anymore.


End file.
